


A Peacock And a Marten

by Voidcoffee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, there's a brief mention of Nott in there as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidcoffee/pseuds/Voidcoffee
Summary: Mollymauk and Caleb - polar opposites and in love.





	A Peacock And a Marten

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 where they go shopping is now out! It's called Dressing Up The Marten and it's on my account. If you enjoyed this fic, please do consider reading that one! Thanks already :D

Caleb was a tense person. Not that he’d like to admit that, though everyone knew it was true. Even in the safe haven of a warm, albeit somewhat dusty, room in a friendly inn, his eyes would constantly dart towards the door and the windows. Tonight was no different in that, however, tonight was different in one important way.

 

_ Shoomf! kaflung! Woosh! _

 

And in walked Mollymauk, the most peacock-like tiefling Caleb had ever seen. Was it his tattoo? His glorious clothing? Or perhaps the way he carried himself; proud and confident like a king? For Caleb, it was the whole package. He was the whole package. Yet, somehow, his books were more important, and so, instead of focusing his attention on the slender tiefling standing in the doorway, he focussed his attention on yet another page about spells and whatnot. 

 

“Caleb, darling,” Molly purred as he walked towards him. His walk was gracious, confident - a model in his own right. “Put the book down. One day, your roles will be reversed and it is the book that will consume you.” He sat down on the bed in front of him.   
Caleb grinned and turned the page in a way that seemed almost passive aggressive. This prompted Molly to put his hand on top of the book’s spine and gently push it down. He trailed the fainted lettering on the page with his nails. 

 

“Precognition, huh? You don’t need a book for that,” he mused, revealing a deck of cards in his other hand. He’d learned long ago that reading Caleb’s future wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to do, nor the most comforting. As Caleb still did not respond, Molly tapped him on the nose with his tarot deck.    
“Let’s hope Death didn’t touch you, hm?” he joked. Yet, he still felt the need to check. It was stupid superstition, of course, but still. He turned around the bottom card. The Lovers. Good. One would say perfect even.

 

“What was it?” Caleb asked. He’d seen Molly check from the corner of his eye. Not that he needed to see it, he was very much aware of his lover’s superstitious beliefs. He slid the card down the page of the book. Caleb looked at it and smiled and ran his hand through Molly’s hair. He then proceeded to bump his hand into one of his horns quite hard. Let’s just say he wasn’t very used to this yet.

 

Mollymauk let out a soft chuckle, ending in a broad grin. Keeping his eyes trained on his lover’s, he brushed the book in between them away. It landed next to Caleb on the bed, kicking up a bit of dust from the sheet. Molly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Caleb’s, soft like sheep’s wool. They stayed like that for a while; their lips touching, Caleb’s hands gliding through Molly’s hair like salmon through a stream. The universe seemed to bend itself around them, covering them in its silky fabric of reality.

 

“Why did you get a tattoo of yourself?” Caleb asked, a shit-eating grin playing on his lips. He brushed one of Molly’s stray hairs to the front. The little blue curl dangled in front of Molly’s left eye like a spider from a thread.    
Molly blinked at Caleb’s question. “I...What?” He frowned, his thin eyebrows like calligraphy on his face. Caleb replied by tracing his finger over the lines of the peacock tattoo spanning the length of Molly’s neck and face.    
“Are you implying I’m a peacock?” Molly asked, pretending to be offended.    
“You’re the biggest peacock I’ve ever seen.” Caleb playfully booped Molly’s nose with his finger before placing his hand on the side of his face. Molly leaned in to his touch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in and out. 

“If I’m a peacock, then you’re a marten,” he whispered, ending with a soft chuckle. 

 

He opened his eyes again, the red colour almost glowing. Carefully, he lied down on the bed next to Caleb. A dull thud as he shoved the book onto the ground. A soft whine from Caleb in response. He nuzzled his lover’s neck, his horns pressing against the dirty skin of his face and his greasy hair. A soft  _ cling  _ and rattling as the chains on his horns moved. His claw-like nails tugged on the fabric of Caleb’s clothing, pulling out threads with ease. Everything about it was practically falling apart. Everything except for the leather belts, but then again, he didn’t know about a single case of leather falling apart. 

 

“You need new clothing,” he stated. Caleb looked at his clothes, and then at Mollymauk’s. The difference was, well, noticeable. Whereas Caleb’s were falling apart, Mollymauk’s seemed to be exempt from the laws of time and entropy. The silk, which he presumed to be fake, flowed like a sparkling brook. Even the golden adornments, which he knew to be fake, seemed as real and as shiny as the singular gold piece lying on his bedside table. 

 

If his clothing was a steppe, Molly’s was a rainforest, colourful birds included. 

 

If he was being honest, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d bought or even procured in any way any new clothing. Nott had stolen various items before (“For you, Caleb,” she’d say, every time), but he knew she’d stolen them for herself, rather than for him. Unless she really thought a bright pink piece of miscellaneous fabric and a pearl armband were part of his fashion taste. No, he prefered simple, one would almost say dull, clothing. Earth tones, cotton and leather - that’s all he needed. Hell, the shiniest thing he wore was a belt buckle, and even that was barely shiny enough to reflect the light of the sun. 

 

He phased back into reality and found himself staring intensely at Molly’s face. He laughed it off and tried to kiss his lover on his forehead. Molly raised a hand and pushed Caleb’s face away. He looked at him, his eyes filled with certainty and purpose.

 

“We are going to go shopping tomorrow.”


End file.
